Mr Smiley's Crimson Circus, Dimentio's Worst Fear
by BeefNautz
Summary: Chapter 13 Now Up! Please Read and Review!  I hope you enjoy this story as my mysterious OCs plan a catastrophic event within the Paper Mario World with Dimentio's resurrection.  What is their objective?  Can Mario and his friends make it out of this?
1. Chapter 1

**The Man with the Smile**

Prologue:

Many months after the defeat of Super Dimentio, Mario and his friends have lived in Flipside in comfort, unaware of the danger that they were about to face.

Meanwhile at an unknown realm, a man started to finish up organizing his files at his office. But of course, this was interrupted by a booming sound.

"MR. ZEP!" boomed the loud echo.

"Oh dear… I wonder what he wants now" muttered the man known as Mr. Zep.

Mr. Zep quickly finished up his work and hurried up the stairs.

Mr. Zep used to be a man of many qualities. He would walk down the street with his neighbors greeting him and inviting him to parties, but now such things have become irrelevant to him. For he has become dull, passive, and dislikable by many, which was part of his new job of being a bureaucratic agent working for a devilishly cunning master in a forlorn manor.

As he entered his master's study, he noticed that his master wore strange attire, which consisted of a red sparkling suit, a red top hat, black Italian shoes, white gloves, a yellow spotted green bowtie, and a spherical yellow helmet with a smiley face. This particular helmet sent shivers up Mr. Zep's spine mainly because of the black oval eyes drawn on the helmet, which seemed to peer into his very soul.

"Y-You called for me, Mr. Smiley, sir?" stammered the troubled bureaucrat.

"Yes indeed, for I have just thought up of an amazing plan and I am in need of your services… But before that, what do you think of my new outfit?" asked the man known as Mr. Smiley.

"Ummmm… well it's umm."

"I know, sexy isn't it?" said Mr. Smiley with a slight chuckle.

"What is it that you wanted me to do, sir?" inquired Mr. Zep.

"Oh right! Well, as you know I'm going to reopen the Crimson Circus, but this time we're going to double the action so that I can attract a large audience. However, I'm in need of some contestants, or fresh meat if you will."

The Crimson Circus was once one of the most attended structures in all of Flipside. It showcased events that were death-defying and exciting, but mostly dangerous, which led many casualties in the process. Because of these events, the Shamen joined forces to defeat Mr. Smiley and end his sick game show, their combined magic was just enough to match his own. And so with Mr. Smiley's defeat, he honorably agreed to the terms of unconditional surrender. The circus was condemned, while Mr. Smiley was forced to live in exile in his own dimension unable to step one foot into neither Flipside nor Flopside.

"Shall I look through the character archives?"

"Yes! Gather some worthy heroes and dastardly villains, with a side of random creatures if you please" said the eccentric ringmaster.

"I shall look into it at once, sir" replied Mr. Zep.

A few minutes later…

"Sir, I have a list of candidates for the show" said Mr. Zep.

Mr. Smiley starts to look through the list. "Ah well let's see… hrmm… No. No. Too scrawny. Nope. Yes. Yes. Oooh, I like this one" he muttered.

"Also, there's someone that might peak your interest." Mr. Zep hands over a separate profile to Mr. Smiley and although Mr. Zep couldn't see Mr. Smiley's face behind that helmet, he knew that he was putting on a malicious grin, which slowly turned into a menacing scowl as he kept reading through Dimentio's profile.

"Dimentio… so I've finally found you again at last… but wait… WHAT? How did he end up in the Underwhere?" shouted the angry ringmaster.

"Well how could you not know, sir? I mean, these events have been top news for several weeks" said Mr. Zep calmly.

"Uh… err… I, well… you know, I'm allergic to newsprint, but THAT DOESN'T MATTER! As soon as you get everyone else signed up for this event, you are to head down to the Underwhere and get Dimentio" demanded Mr. Smiley.

"But sir! The Underwhere is impenetrable, how am I supposed to go down there without, you know dying?" asked the frightened man in the expensive suit.

"I'll find a way to open a portal for you, but unless you want to fill in for Dimentio, I suggest you do as you are told without asking any questions!"

"Um… Understood, I'll get started on signing the competitors up immediately, but sir, I'm just curious…"

*Sigh*" What?"

"Why couldn't we, you know, brainwash these characters into going, or threaten them to compete?"

Mr. Smiley slammed his fists against the table. "BECAUSE Mr. Zep, it's one thing for me to lose in at my own game, but to CHEAT is simply unforgiveable. I would very much rather destroy my own beloved circus than to recreate it using slander and dirty tricks" explained Mr. Smiley.

"And tricking them into signing a soul-binding contract is different because?"

"At least this way, they have a choice whether or not they will compete, but hey! If they want to be stupid and give in to temptation, who am I to stop them?"

"True…" admitted Mr. Zep. "But how am I supposed to convince them into signing up?"

"Just use that salesman charm that you have. You did take that motivational business seminar, right?"

"Well yea… I guess I'll go think of something"

"That's the spirit! Besides, it would do some good for you to get some fresh air."

Mr. Zep creates an elevator in a wall and exits the strange dimension.

"Heh heh heh… who needs Flipside? There are plenty of other worlds out there that would KILL to see a show like this" declared Mr. Smiley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but here goes: The following events that occur in first few chapters of this series take place right before "D for Dimentio" by Luigifan607, and that the later, more important chapters take place right after the "Chaos Wings" by Luigifan607. I would recommend that you guys read those stories first before you keep reading mine, just so you get to know the OC, Antonia who belongs to Luigifan607, whom I'm borrowing for my series. Also, I decided to skip almost all of the scenes between Mr. Zep and the participants of the competition, seeing as how redundant it becomes. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own the characters of Paper Mario, I do own Mr. Smiley, Mr. Zep, the Crimson Circus, and that one dimension that Mr. Smiley is hiding in.**

**The Registration**

It was a sunny, warm day when Mario was in his backyard writing his memoir, "Hardcore Plumbing" when suddenly he hears Luigi's voice.

"Hey bro! There's someone at the door with a suitcase" said the man in green.

Mario stood up and stretched as he went for the door.

The Mario brothers opened the door surprised to see a salesman in a brown overcoat on their porch. It wasn't the fact that this man was wearing a coat that had surprised them, but the fact that a salesman would walk a long way into the forest just to sell them some stuff.

"What can I do-a for you?" asked Mario.

"Good Morning my good man! I am a traveling salesman and I was wondering if you two heroic gentlemen would like to purchase my merchandise" said the cheerful salesman with a wide forced grin.

"Sorry we're not…" started Luigi

"That-a depends on-a what-cha selling" interrupted Mario.

*whispers* "Bro, the reason we moved into the forest is to get away from weirdoes like these!" warned Luigi.

"What's the harm?" assured Mario.

"Well, let me ask you two gentlemen a question" said the salesman who is still struggling to retain his smile. "Are you tired of just staying friends with someone you like? Or if you feel unconfident about your relationship?"

These questions caught both of the Mario Bros. attention.

"Well then, let me offer you a revolutionary product!" continued the salesman. He pulls out what seems to be a bottle. "Say hello to the 'Shiny Stache' oral hair gel! It's guaranteed to arouse the ladies or your money back!"

"BRO, I GOTTA HAVE SOME OF THAT GEL!" yelled Luigi.

"Wait a momento, this-a seems-a too good to be true" said the suspicious Mario. "What's the catch-a?"

"The good news is, is that it's absolutely FREE! Here, have a sample bottle" said the salesman. "If you like to receive the premium package, all you need to do is sign up for a contest at the Crimson Circus, just sign here." The salesman hands over the sample and the contract.

"I don't-a know about-a this, Luigi" said Mario.

"Relax bro, look here it's just like this guy says, 'When accepting this contract you agree to serve 1 week aboard the Crimson Circus as competitors.' Plus it's just a circus; we're probably just doing some fun games.

"So gentlemen do we have a deal?" asked the salesman.

The Mario Bros. signed the contract and hands it over to the salesman.

"Excellent, we at the Crimson Circus appreciate you two for your volunteering; we will be expecting your services within 5-10 years" explain the salesman.

"Great well, 5-10 years! What gives?" asked Luigi worried that he may have made a mistake.

"The circus is under construction as of right now, so until then, farewell." And so the salesman left toward the city. "GAH! Now my mouth hurts" said Mr. Zep while massaging his cheeks and jaw. "At least that's the last character on my list" he muttered. "I'm starting to hate this job, seeing as now, I have to literally go to hell and back for Dimentio."

**If you want me to, I can make a separate story on how Mr. Zep tries to persuade everyone into competing, but you'll have to send me a message. But until then, I'll just continue on with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Break In**

Mr. Zep had just returned from finishing his task of signing up almost all of the characters. He limped into Mr. Smiley's study exhausted. Mr. Smiley greeted him accordingly

"Ah, Mr. Zep, I assumed you finished the assignment I gave you?" asked Mr. Smiley

"Well almost, I still couldn't find the Shadow Queen" said Mr. Zep carefully.

"Ah, the Shadow Queen, I've already taken care of that." Mr. Smiley pointed at the bag next to him.

"You actually kidnapped the Shadow Queen?" asked the curious Mr. Zep. He cautiously walked over to the bag and opened it. When he did, he saw the unconscious Shadow Queen in Princess Peach's form, bound and gagged by chains of light. "How did you do it?" wondered the awed bureaucrat.

"Well actually, I challenged her to a duel, her freedom and my powers were the stakes, and I have to admit, she put up quite a fight, but as always my mastery of magic toppled her powers of darkness. And of course when she refused to keep her end of the bargain, I bounded her to chains of light which made her temporarily human. HA! I like to see Mario do that without his Crystal Stars" said Mr. Smiley with a smirk.

"And Dimentio, sir?"

Mr. Smiley started to frown. "Oh right, HIM. Well, I found an ancient spell in one of my books that can temporary open a portal to the Underwhere. All we need is some 'flesh of the darkness.'"

As he said this, the Shadow Queen seemed to be regaining consciousness, and she was mad as hell. Mr. Smiley noticed her struggle against his chains, smiled and pointed his ivory cane at her. A bolt of energy tore off the Shadow Queen's ear, which caused her to make a loud muffed scream and writhe in pain.

"Oh come now, you can always grow another one back, AHAHAHA" laughed the smiling ringmaster. He picked up her ear and placed it on a magic circle. "So Mr. Zep, you'll have 30 min. to free Dimentio and get him to sign the contract, while I try to make her royal highness over there understand the situation she's in." He gives Mr. Zep a list of instructions. "Here, follow these instructions and you'll live."

"Do you wish for him to be captured and brought here before you, sir?" asked Mr. Zep.

"No, let him roam for the time being. Besides, in about 10 years or so, he will learn what it means to double-cross his superiors and also don't let Jaydes know you're alive in her realm, for that can be your only advantage, lose that and you'll never return."

"But sir, won't she know I'm alive when she looks in the Book of Fate?"

"Let's just say, you'll be referred to as 'Joe Murphy', and yes, tampering with the Book is 'cheating', but cheating death is so common these days, I guess you could say that it's just part of the game" said the devilish Mr. Smiley.

And with that Mr. Smiley stamped his cane 3 times, which opened the door to the Underwhere. Mr. Zep departs into the darkness fearing for the worst.

Mr. Zep steps out of the portal disorientated and looked at his surroundings. "Oh my head… wow, this place is so dark and depressing… heh heh reminds me of my old office cubicle up in New York." He takes out the instructions and starts to read it. "Okay, looks like I have to pretend to be a dead soul, where the guard will take me to Queen Jaydes' palace where she can tell me where they hid Dimentio."

As he stumbled towards the palace, a Skellobit guard ran towards him. "All souls must report to Queen Jaydes for judgment, come with me" said the Skellobit.

Mr. Zep follows the Skellobit guard towards the throne room and nervously bowed to the Queen.

"Ah, what do we have here? Joe Murphy, the footballer, correct?" presumed the queen of the Underwhere, not bothering to even look at Mr. Zep.

Mr. Zep gave a slight nod with a blank stare.

"Well, according to the book, you've lived a good, moral life and you've hardly sinned in your life. So now you have three choices: be free to roam around the Underwhere, go to the Overthere, or live again" said Queen Jaydes dully as she yawned. She seemed to uninterested in 'good' people, seeing as how they always pick the same choices, which was either living again or going to the Overthere. She would much rather punish sinners, at least that way she can be creative.

"I'd like to roam around if that's okay" answered Mr. Zep (as Murphy).

Upon hearing this, Queen Jaydes, for the first time in a while, was actually shocked. "Now why on earth, would you want to stay here, when you could live in paradise?" asked the curious dark Queen.

"The scenery is wonderful, and I'd like to explore more of this beautiful realm" said Mr. Zep in a flattering way.

As confused and suspicious as Queen Jaydes was, she had no choice but to allow his request. "Very well, you are free to roam about, but go find someone who can guide you around, so you won't accidentally suffer a horrible Game Over."

"I'm sure I can find a suitable guide" assured Mr. Zep. He left the palace remembering his next step of instructions, 'Find the Skellobit named Shaq, and tell him that Mr. Smiley sends his regards, he'll know what it means." Mr. Zep asked the local Skellobits, who or where Shaq was. It turns out that Shaq is a prison guard within the Underground Dungeons, which were known to be dangerous, even for the guards, not because of the prisoners, but the traps set for those who don't know their way around the dungeon. Mr. Zep walked into the outskirts of the Underwhere, where he saw the dungeon itself, which was a huge gloomy fortress painted grey with tints of purple. Seeing as how he couldn't just waltz in, he looked around for a secret entrance of some kind, when suddenly he sees a Skellobit in the distance, who looked like he was waiting for someone. Mr. Zep figured that was his contact and walked to him.

"Mr. Smiley sends his regards…" whispered Mr. Zep to the Skellobit.

The Skellobit just stared and said, "… come with me"

"So you're Shaq?"

"No I'm his mom, OF course I'm Shaq, genius" he said tersely. "And watch your step, one wrong move and you'll kill us both." He pulls on a chain that was attached to the ground and opens up a staircase towards the dungeon. "One more thing, if anyone sees us together, pretend you're my prisoner"

"You're lucky I need you otherwise you'd start wishing that you were a prisoner here" thought the annoyed Mr. Zep. As they descended towards the darkness, they came to a room, which looked like the lounge for guards, with 80's furniture and a lot of plants.

"All clear" said Shaq. They walk out into the hallway and turned left down the corridor. "Here, take this key and go to the last door on your right and tell Smiley that I've paid my debt to him." With that, Shaq ran back into the lounge pretending he didn't see anything.

Mr. Zep hurried towards the door where Shaq had pointed out, unlocked the door and snuck inside. There, he saw a weary jester with tattered clothes and a smile on his face. "Ah, a face of a human is always as refreshing as a glass of iced tea" said the worn out jester.

"Did he really just say that?" thought Mr. Zep. "My employer wants to make a proposition for you…"

"You mean, in exchange for my freedom, I'll have to swear loyalty to him? Ah ha ha! No thank you, you see, I'm not one who plays well with others you know…"

"You don't have to serve my employer… but if you'll sign this contract, all you need to do is help entertain the mass. Do you accept?" said Mr. Zep.

"Do I accept? What a silly question from a ridiculous man! As the pleaser of crowds, of course I'll accept your meager request" said Dimentio with anticipation and excitement. And so Dimentio signed the contract and possibly sealed his fate.

"A pleasure to do business with you… we'll be expecting your services in about 10 years"

"Why so long?" asked the jester.

"You know how it is with bureaucracy." Mr. Zep pulled out a bottle and tossed it to Dimentio. "Here, this will make you invisible, so that you can escape."

"Wonderful, but first, I'll have to stop by at a certain place to regain my strength"

"Whatever you need to do, but try not to die" warned Mr. Zep. And with that, Mr. Zep left the dungeon and went towards the portal. Leaving Dimentio with his invisibility potion.

**I know I skipped an awesome fight scene between Mr. Smiley and the Shadow Queen, but bear with me here. In the near future, I will make a separate story describing itself, along with scenes between Mr. Zep and the contestants. Be on the lookout for "Mr. Smiley VS Shadow Queen, Mr. Zep's Rough Week" coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Delay**

Mr. Zep fell out of the portal and into Mr. Smiley's study on his knees and gasping for breath.

"Goodness! You look like hell" said Mr. Smiley while snickering. Mr. Zep, still panting and sweating, glared at Mr. Smiley. "Oh sorry, hehehe, I forgot that you've been through a lot, pbbt BWAHAHAHA" said Mr. Smiley, but this time laughing his ass off.

"You… have… no… idea…*wheeze* *cough*" muttered the annoyed Mr. Zep. It was true after freeing Dimentio from the dungeon, Mr. Zep ran into many unexpected obstacles, of which, he decided to keep secret, or else he'd be laughed and mocked at by Mr. Smiley.

"Ahh well" said Mr. Smiley in relief. "Anyway, since you're here, I should assume that you've completed your mission. However, there has been a small change of plans…"

"HOW small?" asked Mr. Zep, expecting another tedious job.

"Oh well, the Shadow Queen still couldn't come to terms with her kidnapping, probably because I just shot her ear off, but of course, I decided to get her out of the competition."

"So what happened to her?"

"When she tried to assault me, I hit her in the head with my cane, which accidentally crushed her skull, seeing as I forgotten that she is in human form, so now I'm leaving her in my own personal cell, where I can use her as an obstacle for one of the events, that is of course, if she wakes up from her coma."

"Sir, why can't you just let her go back to her original form, so that she can recover faster?"

"I wouldn't want to risk causing another scene. Really now Mr. Zep, you should really think about these things before you ask such silly questions."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you thought these things out for yourself…" thought Mr. Zep. "Oh sir, now that Shadow Queen is out of the competition, where are going to get another competitor to fill in for her?" asked Mr. Zep.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll leave it at 13 people, or MAYBE we'll have a surprise competitor during the show…" said Mr. Smiley with a menacing smile.

"Oh Grambi, please don't let it be me" thought Mr. Zep anxiously.

"Speaking of the competitors, read that list back to me Mr. Zep."

Mr. Zep pulls out his list. "Um, let's see… we have Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Bleck, Timpani, Dimentio, Grodus, Mimi, Doopliss, Nastasia, O' Chunks, and Krump"

"Excellent, now all that's left is the preparations, here" Mr. Smiley tosses a huge book at Mr. Zep. "I want you to buy everything on that list and hire some workers to help repair the Crimson Circus"

"This is a LIST?" thought Mr. Zep. "*clears throat* um, very well sir, and you will be busy doing?"

"I'll just watch over Dimentio from the sidelines, you know just to see what new tricks he has up that dirty sleeve of his." Mr. Smiley looks into the crystal ball showing Dimentio plotting with a strange girl from the Tribe of the Ancients. "Well, this is new…" said Mr. Smiley with interest.

"Eavesdropper…" muttered Mr. Zep. "Man, this is going to be a long decade."

**I know this chapter seems short, but it is the end of the prequel to "D for Demented." From here you guys should start reading "D for Demented" then "Chaos Wings", both by Luigifan607. That way you'll get to know the OC, who's making the special appearance. **


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you, who didn't read Chaos Wings, don't blame me for all the confusion.**

**The Invitation**

After 9 long years have passed since Dimentio's escape from the Underwhere, Mr. Smiley had been planning for his circus to return for a very long time, and at the same time, he had been holding a special grudge against a certain jester, who had betrayed him many years ago. Within those 9 years, Mr. Smiley, who had been watching Dimentio a couple of times, had found another candidate for his competition, all he needed to do was pick her up.

"Mr. Zep, are all the preparations finished?" asked Mr. Smiley.

"Yes sir, the circus has been fully repaired, the obstacles have been placed in the dimensions you made, and the contestants have received an invitation leading to Rogueport. Oh, and I also took the liberty of hiring Big Top to give your introduction" answered Mr. Zep.

"Excellent! I have a feeling that this show will be my greatest yet! Now Mr. Zep, if you would be so kind as to accompany me on a little trip."

"Where to, sir?"

"Why, Scotland of course, lovely day for an execution, you see." With a stamp of his cane, they both had warped out of their dimension and into Scotland just in time.

When they had arrived, they saw a crowd of people watching a public execution of a 21-year old girl, with Dimentio watching helplessly from the sidelines. They watched as the girl fell dangling and struggling for breath. Without a moment's hesitation, Mr. Smiley jumped onto the execution platform, which caught the attention of the local Scottish police and Dimentio, who felt a sudden chill up his spine, as his eyes met Mr. Smiley's helmet's black oval eyes.

"Oy, you there! Freeze! Hands where I can see them, laddie!" shouted the officer pointing his revolver at Mr. Smiley.

"Tsk, I have no time for the likes of you" said the annoyed ringmaster.

And with 2 stamps of his cane, he used a Suspension spell, which didn't freeze time exactly, more like freezing the space around him. The birds were still in the air but they couldn't move, and the girl's body was still hanging and struggling for her life, yet she couldn't move. Everyone's 5 senses were still active, but their animation was suspended. This effected Dimentio as well, despite being a magician himself, but when he recognized such powerful magic a vague memory started to come to him. "This man… where have I seen him before?" thought Dimentio in shock.

Mr. Smiley walked over to Dimentio, grabbed him by the jaw, examined him and smiled a nasty smile. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Tsk, I had expected more from you… pathetic" he said with a frown. "Mr. Zep, we have what we came for, but could you… Mr. Zep?"

Unfortunately, Mr. Zep slipped on a banana peel right before he could cast a protection spell from Mr. Smiley's magic. So now he suspended in mid-air with a funny, surprised look on his face.

"Heh heh, whoops, sorry" said Mr. Smiley with a laugh. He pointed his cane at Mr. Zep and freed him from his spell, which caused Mr. Zep to fall on his head, leaving a nasty bruise. "Now then, could you untie the girl from the rope around her neck? And check her vital signs."

After recovering from his injury and swearing, Mr. Zep, walked over to the girl and untied her. "She's still alive, but she'll need medical attention" said Mr. Zep.

"Bring her aboard the circus and make sure that she does." Mr. Zep warps out of Scotland, while Mr. Smiley turned his attention to DImentio "And as for you my dear boy, you'll have to keep your end of the bargain when you signed that contract." Dimentio remembered signing the contract 9 years ago, and the words, 'Crimson Circus' kept popping into his head, while he tried to remember his past and why this man knew him. "You know, I was surprised that you even signed it, but then again, you never really did like reading long, and boring documents, did you?" Mr. Smiley, still clutching Dimentio by the neck, warped them out of Scotland and into the Crimson Circus, where a holding cell kept Dimentio's powers sealed. Mr. Smiley caught up with Mr. Zep on the bridge deck.

"Sir, the girl we brought along is stable, but seems to be unconscious" said Mr. Zep.

"Good, see to it that when she awakes, you attend to her every wish… right after making her sign the contract of course."

"May I ask who this girl is?"

"Her name is Antonia, and she is presumably one of the surviving members of the Tribe of the Ancients. A very rare delicacy, you know. I want her to feel comfortable, as will all my other contestants."

"You know, I was wondering why Dimentio didn't try to save the girl."

"He couldn't, that was his problem. You see, the world that they were on just then, somehow suppressed Dimentio's magic, probably because staying there too long made him weak, but now that we're going back to our world, he's going to regain his strength. That's why I put him in the cell to seal his powers for the time being."

"Shall I set a course for Rogueport?"

"Yes! It is time for our guests to make their debut!" said Mr. Smiley with excitement.

The Crimson Circus sailed through the air as they reached their destination. Meanwhile, Mario and his friends meet up in Rogueport in their surprise to see each other again.

"Mario! Luigi! What are you two doing here?" asked Princess Peach in shock.

"We're here for the contest, is that why you're here too?" said Luigi.

Many of Mario's old enemies showed up around them. "Uh Oh! It's-a ambush!" said Mario in his fighting stance.

"The whole contest was a trap?" whimpered Luigi, while hiding behind Mario.

"GWAHH! MARIO! What are you two fat plumbers doing here?" demanded Bowser.

"GAK! Don't tell me you're here to ruin my chances of me winning a new doomsday device!" shouted Sir Grodus with Lord Crump at his side.

"Hey! What's up Slick?" said Doopliss, who had been reformed by going into the acting business.

"Doopliss! Why are you-a here?" asked the confused Mario.

"I told you not to say my name in public!" whispered Doopliss harshly. "But if you must know, I'm here because a guy in a suit offered me an acting contract on the Crimson Circus.

"Wait a momento, if you're all-a here for the Crimson Circus… then what's-a going on?"

But before anyone could answer, Count Bleck, his minions, and Timpani, in human form, came along.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser!" cried out Timpani in delight.

"Bleh, heh, heh, heh, Bleck! Why, it's the hero of the Light Prognosticus, what a surprise!" said Count Bleck.

"Whoa bro! It's the count and Timpani! I thought they died!" said Luigi.

"Oy! Don't be talking bad about teh count and teh lass!" said O' Chunks

"*giggles* Yea! My countie won't leave us that easily!" Mimi added with glee.

"Let me double check if we have the right location, K count?" said Nastasia.

Suddenly, a large aircraft descended upon Rogueport eclipsing the entire town. Beams of light flashed on Mario and the other competitors as they slowly floated toward the ship. This, of course, made everyone panic and struggle against the pull, especially Luigi. "Ahhh! No! I don't wanna be probed by aliens!" cried Luigi as he struggled to break free.


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Event, Mr. Smiley Revealed**

Mario and the others had just woken up to find themselves in separate energy cages in a dark room. As they looked around to find out where they are, they notice a familiar face, or rather, a familiar mask. "Dimentio!" they shouted in anger. "Bleck! I should have known you were behind all this" accused the angry count.

This accusation only made Dimentio smirk. "I see you are as clueless as usual my count! If I were really the mastermind in all of this, I would not be seen as an animal on display as you are" said Dimentio with a gleeful tone.

"Dimentio… you're here too?" said a weak, but familiar voice.

Dimentio turned to see Antonia in a cell next to him. "Toni!" he cried. "Are you all right?"

"I… I'm fine…"

"But I thought you were…"

"I know me too, but Mr. Zep said that I was saved by his employer."

"Who is this Mr. Zep?"

A man in a suit comes out of the shadows to greet them. "Greetings contestants"

"You!" exclaimed Dimentio. "You were the man that saved me from the Underwhere!"

"If you could shut up for just a minute and let me explain…" warned Mr. Zep. "Like the contract says, you are all going to serve on the Crimson Circus for a week as the entertainment for the masses, whether you like it or not."

"Well, let's say we refuse, K?" protested Nastasia.

"I'm afraid that won't be an option, as soon as my employer announces the first event, the people selected for the competitions are to follow the rules of the game, while the rest wait here." "Furthermore, if you had actually READ the contract, you'll see within the fine print that it says that we are not responsible for any unfortunate casualties during the competition" he added.

"Just who does your employer think he is anyway?" pouted Mimi.

"You'll get to meet him this evening for dinner… but until then, try not to make a mess if you get killed."

A large television screen appeared showing the arena of the Crimson Circus with a large audience numbered in the thousands cheering with excitement.

"Enjoy the intro before some of you go up…" said Mr. Zep. And with that, he left the room to notify Mr. Smiley that the show was ready.

Mr. Smiley had already dressed up for his big comeback, he waited for this moment for 15 years and now it was his time to shine once more. Mr. Zep entered backstage and saw Mr. Smiley pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Sir, the contestants are ready" said Mr. Zep,

"Excellent, now I just have to wait for Big Top to give me my cue to make my appearance."

In the arena, Big Top was giving the crowd a pep rally as they cheered and shouted for a show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" shouted Big Top into the microphone. "Welcome to the Crimson Circus! The only circus that's worth remembering! Here you'll get all the excitement without any fear of endangering yourselves! Are you ready to begin?"

The crowd answers his question with roaring shouts and cheers.

"Then let me introduce you to your gracious host, The Master of Games, The King of Ceremonies, The Entertainer of all Worlds! A man who makes ecstasy seem harmless and boring. Put your hands together forrrr… RINGMASTER SMILEY!"

The crowd goes wild as loud up-beat rock music starts to play and sparkling colorful lights and explosions appear. Mr. Smiley steps out to meet his beloved audience and ascends on his platform. He had never felt so alive.

"GREETINGS ONE AND ALL! I AM YOUR HOST FOR THIS WEEKS EPIC ENTERTAINMENT!" shouted Mr. Smiley with a fierce tone. "YOU CAME TO SEE A REAL SHOW, A SHOW WITH BLOOD, LAUGHS, AND OF COURSE EXCITEMENT. AND I, YOUR BELOVED HOST WILL DO MORE THAN SATISFY!"

The crowd seemed to be eating up every word that came out of Mr. Smiley's mouth. "BUT I CAN SEE ALL OF YOU HAVE WAITED ENOUGH, SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO… LET THE GAME'S BEGIN!" The crowd went in a frenzy shouting how they wanted to see blood and how they loved Mr. Smiley.

"FOR THE FIRST EVENT, WE HAVE A SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST COMPETITION, WHERE THE CONTESTANTS HAVE TO DEFEAT A MONSTEROUS BEAST FOR THE PRIZE! AND THAT PRIZE IS… THEIR LIVES! PLEASE SHOW THE SAME LOVE FOR THEM AS YOU SHOWED ME, LET US WELCOME… MARIO AND LUIGI!" The cages that were holding Mario and Luigi elevated to the arena, where they saw a large crowd and more importantly, Bonetail.

"Mama Mia!" cried Mario. The cages were released the fight had begun.

"L-L-L- Let's take him together bro!" stammered Luigi.

Mario nodded, but was instantly thwacked in the head by Bonetail's tail. After recovering from this, Mario jumps onto the dragon's head and uses his hammer to break its eye socket. Bonetail shook Mario off its head and roared in pain and anger and started to breathe out purple flames at Luigi. Luigi evaded these flames just in time using his high jump and at that altitude, he ground-pounded into the dragon's skull, which cracked it and paralyzed it for moment. This was enough time for Mario to use his Power Smash with his Ultra Hammer. As the hammer made contact with the dragon's cracked skull and disintegrated it. Bonetail was dead, again.

The crowd cheered over the victory of the Mario Bros and Mr. Smiley was happy with the results. "DID I NOT PROMISE YOU A SHOW? LET'S GIVE THE MARIO BROS A HAND FOR THEIR VALIENT EFFORTS!" exclaimed Mr. Smiley with joy. With a stamp of his cane, Mario and Luigi were warped back in their cages. "I'M AFRAID THAT WE'RE GOING TO CUT THIS SHORT FOLKS, BUT I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO SEE MORE, SO COME ON BACK TOMMOROW AT 10 IN THE MORNING AND I'LL PROMISE YOU THAT YOU NOT BE DISAPPOINTED!" The crowd started cheering for Mr. Smiley, as he exited the arena gleaming with joy.

"A great performance, sir" said Mr. Zep with disinterest.

"Why thank you, Mr. Zep, but could you get the contestants to see me in the dining room, we have much to discuss" said Mr. Smiley

"Of course, sir."

As Mr. Smiley was sitting in his chair in his dining room, the door was opened and the contestants entered with unpleasant looks and chains of energy strapped on to their wrists.

"Ah, why it's the guests of honor! Please, have a seat" said Mr. Smiley invitingly.

A large feast was prepared for them, so Luigi, Bowser, O'Chunks, and Krump did not hesitate to sit down and fill their mouths with chicken, pork and gravy.

"Ha Ha Ha! Well I see some people have big appetites" said Mr. Smiley amusingly. "The rest of you, don't be shy now, please help yourselves to my hospitality."

"Hos- hospitality? You abducted us and put us in cages for your amusement and you call that HOSPITALITY?" shouted Peach angrily. Normally she was nice, but seeing as this was not her first time getting kidnapped, she was getting sick of the entire situation.

"What's gotten into her?" whispered Antonia to Dimentio.

"Oh, just the usual…" whispered back Dimentio. Dimentio was still trying to figure out where he had seen all of this before, but deep down, he knew he shouldn't be here.

"I can understand such frustration…" said Mr. Smiley sympathetically. "But don't worry your highness; this will be the last time you and your fellow competitors will have to live in cages with chains strapped onto you. I'm going to release you all now, and when I do, I hope you will stay and hear me out before you do anything rash" he warned.

Mr. Smiley made a gesture, which made their chains disappear. The guests cautiously sat down and casted some scornful over to Dimentio, they were still ticked off about everything he did.

"You know something? You all look so much older than Mr. Zep had profiled you all to be. I wanted some fresh young blood, not a couple of adults… I'm just going have to fix that too…" Mr. Smiley stamped his cane, and in doing so, all of the competitors were looked 9 years than they were supposed to be. Everyone was pleasantly surprised with the results, especially Mimi.

"YAAAY!" squealed Mimi, who was now a 12 year old. "I'm cute again!"

"Please do keep in mind that these effects only last while you're on the Circus" said Mr. Smiley.

"Everything about you seems awfully familiar… have we met before?" asked Dimentio.

There was a deadly silence, and Mr. Smiley just gave a slow menacing laugh. "I know the décor changed around here, little boy, but… it's still the same home that you lived in 15 years ago." Mr. Smiley slowed his speech on that last part.

"15 years ago… it- it can't be!" muttered Dimentio realizing the truth.

"Perhaps you need a familiar face to jog your memory…" said Mr. Smiley.

"Please don't, I wouldn't want to lose the lunch I just had" said Antonia. There was a small laughter at the table.

"You're assuming that I look hideous behind this helmet?"

"Well… seeing as how creepy that thing is, the answer is a big yes."

"HAHAHA! Au Contraire, Ma Cherie" Mr. Smiley twisted his helmet off, steam broke out and his face was exposed.

And Antonia was stood corrected as everyone saw what was behind that helmet. Mr. Smiley's face was not appalling, but very handsome, with shiny brown hair smoothed back and a small goatee. He looked no more over 25. Everyone was shocked to see how young he was. Mimi started to drool.

"U-U-Uncle SMILEY?" exclaimed Dimentio with fear clutching at his very soul.

"UNCLE?" exclaimed everyone.

"Dimentio, how can he be your uncle? I mean, he looks old enough to be your brother!" said Toni still recovering from shock.

"Why thank you for noticing my dear… but in truth I am 74 years old" stated Mr. Smiley.

"EEEHHHHH?" exclaimed everyone.

"I wonder what his secret is…" whispered Timpani to Peach.

"I know! Doesn't he look gorgeous?" whispered Peach. They both squealed like school girls, while Mario and Bleck started to dislike Mr. Smiley even more.

"I suppose, now, would be a good time to give you all an explanation" said Mr. Smiley.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Explanation, Rules of the Circus**

Mr. Smiley stirred his tea with his spoon, cleared his throat and began telling his story. "You see, about 50 years ago, I was the local town magician in Flipside. It was honest work you see, and don't misunderstand, it wasn't a miserable career. I was already rich to begin with and was happy and content with my life as a humble entertainer making little children laugh at birthday parties and amusing the public with my magic."

"Gak! Gak! Gak! Gak! Gak!" cackled Sir Grodus. "How ironic it seems that someone like me would be kidnapped by a lowly street performer!"

Mr. Smiley gave a patient smile at him, "Ah, but I was a rich and successful street performer!"

"If you were so happy with yourself, why'd you turn into a crazed megalomaniac?" questioned Antonia.

"MEGALOWHATZIT? What sort of tongue are ya speakin at lass?" blurted O'Chunks in confusion. Count Bleck smacked his head at O'Chunks lack of vocabulary.

"Ahem, if you could just stay quiet for a moment, so that I could finish my story, I can answer any question that you have" said the ringmaster.

"Oh $#!%! I wish I had stayed dead in the Underwhere!" thought Dimentio with his heart pounding rapidly. Ever since Mr. Smiley had revealed himself to Dimentio, all he did was stay frozen, attempt to hide his fear, but was showing every ounce of that fear in his wide open eyes. (By that I mean the eye sockets on his mask since that's already his face)

"As I was saying" continued Mr. Smiley. "After about 15 years of being a 'street performer', I felt a sense of emptiness in me, fearing that my existence would be nothing if my name was lost in oblivion. Although I was already rich, money seemed empty, food became rotten in my mouth, and the touch of a beautiful woman's skin felt cold. So to ease my emptiness and to satisfy my ambition, I had invested everything I had into the Crimson Circus with me as its ringmaster. Yes… for 19 years, my circus had become the talk of the town! People were always lined up for the weekly new shows that I had in store for them. The question of morality was in place with Flipside's shamen, but even they couldn't defeat me."

Mr. Smiley stopped to transfer all of his attention unto Dimentio. "…At least not without help" he said with a wide malice grin and anger flaring in his eyes. Dimentio lost his ability to breathe at that moment.

"Now after those 19 years of paradise had gone by, I had received a… a letter concerning the death of my… beloved… sister, who was SLAUGHTERED!" he slammed his fist onto the table, broke the table and spilled all of the food that was on it. "BY THAT BASTARD BROTHER IN LAW, WHO WAS ALSO MY SISTER'S HUSBAND, AND YOUR FATHER!" he roared, which shook the room placing fear into both the heroes and the villains, but none were as devastated as Dimentio who was being yelled at directly.

Mr. Smiley regained control of himself and made a small gesture, which undid the damage that he just did. "I apologize for my outburst… anyways, as I read on about my sister's untimely demise; it seemed that she had left her…son, in my care. As I was reading this, I saw Dimentio on my doorstep, who was 5 years old at the time. My anger clouded my judgment, as when I heard that this boy at my door was the spawn of the wretched man who killed my sister, I rose my fist at him and was about to strike him… but I couldn't… because I knew that this… creature was also my nephew, and that it wouldn't be right for me to dishonor my sister by hitting her… offspring. I took him in, but seeing as how my feelings for Dimentio were mixed. I decided to be impartial with him and treated him as equal as all of my employees. And in those 7 years I had always felt there was something sinister to Dimentio, but his excellent performances at every death-defying show seem to have distracted me from what he was doing behind the scenes. I found out that he had been scheming with the shamen of Flipside and Flopside. Dimentio had distracted me while the shamen defeated me at my most vulnerable moment. And because of that, I lost my circus and was forced to live in EXILE! Ever since that day, all I did was think about how I could make my comeback and how I could get my vengeance on that backstabbing nephew of mine." Mr. Smiley gave a small chuckle. "So I guess… in a way… Dimentio is also responsible for all of you people being kidnapped."

Everyone casted a hateful glare unto Dimentio, which didn't seem to affect him since he was already too busy being shocked with fear at the return of his vengeful uncle, who, in Dimentio's opinion, was able to go beyond cruelty.

"All right we get it, we all hate the clown's guts" said Bowser. "But even if you kidnapped all of us, what's stoppin' us from walking right out the door?"

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten to explain your current situations" said Mr. Smiley with his smile coming back to him. "You see… the contracts you all signed were no mere contracts I assure you. The moment you had signed them your souls, had become linked to them, meaning that if you left the circus, or killed me, or broke any other rules, you would face a fate worse than a simple Game Over."

"BuhHuhHuh, what's worse than death?" asked Lord Crump.

"Well…" said Mr. Smiley with a large grin. "There is the Box, which is something I'll explain for another time" "Anyways, inspite of all of the threats, the kidnappings, and the chance that you might not be able to leave this place alive, I have arranged all the proper accommodations, in hopes that you will all enjoy your stay here." He hands all of them a pamphlet , which describes how their stay would be like. "As you can see, if you are able to live through the next day, you'll be able to experience your stay here as if you were at a 5 star resort." The heroes looked in awe at the master bedrooms they were going to stay at, which had its own Jacuzzi, buffet table, king sized bed, etc.

"Well this isn't so bad after right Countie?" said Mimi with anticipation.

"You don't actually think you can win us over with… oh my… free massage therapy?" asked Nastasia.

"And spa treatment of course" clarified Mr. Smiley.

Antonia was still not convinced. "These shows… they're gonna get us killed right?"

"Well… not all of them" said Mr. Smiley. "As you all already know… the Crimson Circus is no ordinary circus. It has events that share some of the concepts of coliseums and many game shows that you see on television. Don't worry though, as long as you play the game right, and that you follow my rules… chances are, you'll only leave with a couple of bruises." Mr. Smiley looked at his watch. "Oh my, it's getting late… well my contestants I hope you'll get a good night's sleep because tomorrow, you're gonna give a show that will be recorded in the pages of history" And with a stamp of Mr. Smiley's cane, the contestants were warped into their rooms for the night, while Dimentio slept in the Box.

**Hey everyone, just so you know, my 2****nd**** semester of school is really taking away my "me time" and I'm kinda losing my inspiration here, so I wouldn't expect another chapter for at least 2 weeks. Sorry… **

**If you'd like to help, here are 3 things you can do to inspire me to continue my writing.**

**Draw a picture of how I describe Mr. Smiley, then email them to me at or post them to your deviantart profile and ask me to take a look.**

**Ask anyone you know that might like my work to read this stuff, cuz lately the low hits and visitors I've been having this month are depressingly low.**

**Constructively criticizing comments might help… or flattery :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Great news guys! I just took a time management seminar so now I'm able to have more free time, which means that the chances of me posting new chapters have increased. But then chemistry class is really depressing for me, so of course, a little positive feedback now and then would help too… **

**Additional Rules, Mr. Smiley's Problem**

The next morning, Mr. Zep went made the following announcement through the speaker, "Would all the contestants please report to Mr. Smiley's study, he wishes to discuss the second event with you all, along with other announcements."

Most of the contestants awoke pleasantly because of the accommodations that Mr. Smiley had provided. Antonia did not share the same experience. She was worried about Dimentio, seeing as how he never made it back to his room last night.

In the study room, Mr. Smiley greeted them accordingly, while Mr. Zep stood next to him observing, "Ah! And how are you all this fine morning?" said the enlightened ringmaster

"Hey! What did you do with Dimmy?" accused Antonia.

"Dimmy? ...*holds back laughter* oh you must mean the boy. Right, I'll bring him out, he's suffered enough for the time being." Mr. Smiley made several hand gestures and uttered a harsh syllable, which then made the shaking Dimentio appeared out of nowhere from smoke.

Antonia rushed over to Dimentio to his aid. "You Monster! What did you do to him?"

"Just a taste of his punishment, call me whatever you want, but the fact remains is that the only cold-blooded creature here is lying on the floor before you."

"Oy! Whatcha do to the vermin?" asked O'Chunks.

"I put him in the Box which took him into a personal nightmare dimension of my creation. I placed several things in there in an attempt to break him psychologically. It's… a wonder how he is still sane with the… things he had to *gag* endure with."

"Like what?" asked Doopliss.

"Oh a couple of crazed fan girls who looked exactly like Justin Bieber. *gag* Believe me, watching him suffer wasn't as appealing as I… *throws up in mouth and swallows*… had hoped." The things Mr. Smiley had seen would have burned off a regular person's eyes.

"EEEEEEE! Can I go next?" said Mimi who seemed to be glowing from last night's treatment.

Mr. Smiley ignored this request and the fact that Dimentio puked on his carpet "Anyways… I'd like to point out that any rebellion whatsoever will not go unnoticed. In fact, if you tried to do such a thing, I'll place you in some of the more back-breaking and dangerous events."

"Noted…" muttered Antonia, who had a strong urge to kick Smiley's face.

"Your next event of the day is going to be a classic. Start getting creative because you're all going to have a racecar match."

"Somehow that sounds really familiar…" thought Mario and Luigi. To them, it felt like déjà vu.

"Each of you will have an hour to customize your cars using a holographic menu. During the race, I want to see a lot of actions and dirty tricks out there because in this race… there are no rules except finishing first. This will give you villains a chance to exact your revenge on the heroes if you wish."

Bowser, Crump, Grodus, and Bleck all looked at the Mario bros menacingly, but Timpani smacked Count Bleck saying, "Bleumire, what are you doing?"

"Bleck! Sorry… force of habit says Count Bleck"

"I want this match to give the crowd a thrill of a lifetime" demanded Mr. Smiley. "Because if it doesn't… well, let's just say there will be a few unexpected twists to your event." He grinned as always whenever he thought up of something exciting. "Now if there are no more questions…"

"Wait a sec slick! If you're supposed to be the bad guy here, then why didn't you just try taking over the world?" inquired Doopliss. This question seemed to have earned him a couple of hard stares that were saying 'Dammit freak sheet! Don't make things worse than they already are!'

"Yes well, as much as I want my name to be remembered in history… I'm afraid world domination is just too… dull for me. You see… I'm not as ambitious as I appear, I like the world just the way it is, so that I can exploit it for my own advantages. Besides, even if I was capable of dictatorship, history has shown time and time again that there are too many ways for one ruler to fall, mainly because of pride. Plus, I'm just one man. There will always be someone out there who can surpass me. Who knows? Mario may be the one to take me down, considering the luck he's been having." Mr. Smiley sighed wishing that he had met just one opponent to match his own strength. "At any rate, you may all go to your stations and prepare for the race."

The contestants left the room leaving Mr. Smiley with a frown for the first time in ages. "*deep sigh* I need a drink"

Mr. Zep, for the first time in ages, was concerned, "Sir, are you all right? It's too early to drink."

"Oh…. Mr. Zep… I didn't see you there…" Mr. Smiley stared into space with a darkened expression.

This annoyed Mr. Zep, but he was still concerned. "You're usually in higher spirits, especially now that your circus has been reopened"

"Yes… my beloved circus is back, I am once again the star of the show, and I have the opportunity to exact vengeance on Dimentio, but…"

"You feel that your whole experience with this is too easy…" said Mr. Zep, who apparently is also a psychologist, which was one of the reasons why Mr. Smiley hired him.

"Yes." Mr. Smiley laid down on the couch while Mr. Zep started to take notes. "For years, I had planned this day would come, and it did, but... it's just that I imagined more hardships along the way, or some other famed hero would be strong enough to try and stop me. I don't plan on losing of course, but victory seems bitter without a sweet challenge"

As Mr. Smiley discussed his feelings to Mr. Zep, Mr. Zep was listening to his I-pod, while nodding and pretending to listen, which seems to work every time, seeing as how Mr. Smiley always received a revelation or an idea to solve his problems on his own.

"That's It! I know what to do!" exclaimed Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Zep took off his earphones and listened to what Mr. Smiley had planned.

**Next Chapter, we're going to see how our contestants fare in a race. Another disclaimer: Credit for the next event goes to Mario Kart. Oh and thanks to many of you who read this stuff. Special Thanks to LuigiFan607 for her advices and comments and to That One Little Guy. Say hi to the Queen for me Toni :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Second Event**

**Okay, so I saw the freakiest thing, the day before I wrote this… if you guys ever wondered what Mario sounds like when he actually has a conversation, check this youtube video: /watch?v=2grEmOYlVJw&feature=related**

**I'm not kidding, talking to Mario is just creepy and awkward. (I still love his games though) :D**

The Crimson Circus was once again filled up with thousands of people who wanted to see a show. Mr. Smiley made his entrance at his balcony with his bright yellow helmet gleaming with brilliance. He stepped up into the microphone and made his intro with vigor. "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE CRIMSON CIRCUS, THE ONLY CIRCUS THAT BRINGS DANGER TO LIFE!" declared the ringmaster. "FOR TODAY'S EVENT, WE'RE SHOWCASING A RACE OF THE AGES!" The crowd shouts with anticipation. "LET'S BRING OUT OUR CONTESTANTS!"

Mario and Luigi drive out with their go-cart. (it's Mario's classic red go-cart)

Sir Grodus and Lord Crump drive out with their purple go-cart with a white 'X' on their hood

Bowser and O'Chunks drive out with their go-cart (it's Bowser's go-cart with a Scottish flag on top)

Peach and Timpani drive out with their go-cart (it's Peach's pink carriage but it's more white than pink)

Mimi and Doopliss drive out with their go-cart (it's just a block with wheels… for now)

Count Bleck and Nastasia drive out with their go-cart (it's a purple Ferrari, but with void smoke coming out of its tailpipe)

Dimentio and Antonia drive out with their go-cart (it's a Russian war tank)

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's with the tank?" exclaimed Bowser.

"If you guys had actually looked at ALL of the selections in the menu, you'd see 'Tanks' in the selection" explained Antonia.

"Is that even legal there, slick?" questioned Doopliss.

"Relax guys, it's probably really slow… right?" said Luigi in a fearful tone.

"Well you know the old saying…" said the smiling jester. "Slow and 'DEADLY' wins the race"

Mr. Zep entered the balcony and sat next to Mr. Smiley. "Ah, you're just in time to see the show, Mr. Zep" said the ringmaster cheerfully.

"Sir, all of the preparations on the circuit have been made" announced Mr. Zep.

"Excellent, now we'll get to see a real show then, whether or not the contestants decide to play dirty like I asked"

The racers drove to the starting line of the circuit and they wait eagerly to start the race as the countdown started.

3,

2,

1,

GO!

The racers drove off with Bowser and O'Chunks in the lead. The Russian war tank, however, stood still with its cannon pointing at the racers. "Ciao" said Dimentio. The cannon fired and destroyed Bowser's car wiping him and O'Chunks out of the race, groaning with pain.

"One down, and five more to go" said Antonia while loading the cannon.

Mr. Smiley heard cheers of excitement from the audience "The crowd seems to love the explosions" said Mr. Smiley. "Leave it to Dimentio to give the crowd what they want… though that still doesn't mean that I'll forgive him"

"Sir… don't you think that you might be too harsh on him?" asked Mr. Zep. Mr. Smiley glared at Mr. Zep as if he had said something blasphemous. "I…I mean, after many years, he has changed hasn't he? He's not the same person as he was back then, since he's in… you know, in love?"

Mr. Smiley laughed uncontrollably. "Love? Please, the boy wouldn't know love, even if cupid shoved an arrow up his…"

"How would you explain him and Antonia?" interrupted Mr. Zep.

Their conversation was interrupted by a large explosion, which was Peach's car getting hit by Dimentio's tank. Peach and Timpani were out of the race and injured. Mario and Bleck were shocked and furious at this, while Dimentio and Antonia were having the time of their lives.

"That… is not love" stated Mr. Smiley simply. "Maybe to the poor girl it is, but to Dimentio, it's mutual respect at the most. Dimentio would betray her as soon as he sees a better offer."

"Then how about a wager?" suggested the bureaucrat.

This peaked Mr. Smiley's interest. "Well now! I would never see you as the gambling type Mr. Zep! I'm glad you how to have a little fun" said the ringmaster with a friendly smile. "What are the rules and stakes?"

"You give Dimentio a few tests to show that he would stay loyal to Antonia. If I'm right, you have to at least try to reconcile with Dimentio."

After hearing this, Mr. Smiley felt like throwing his chair at the audience. He clenched his hands on his cane. "IF and only IF he passes ALL of my tests… I will try to… make amends with him. BUT, should he fail, I want you to personally see to it that every breath that he takes is a moment of PAIN AND ANGUISH!" yelled Mr. Smiley.

As much as Mr. Zep hated to get his hands dirty, he accepts the wager. "What kind of tests will you be giving him?"

Mr. Smiley regained his calm and sunny disposition. "In due time Mr. Zep, but for now, we need to focus on the Crimson Circus."

Meanwhile at the circuit, Mario, Count Bleck, Doopliss and Sir Grodus have evaded many obstacles in their way such as rising walls, turrets, falling rocks, and more importantly, Dimentio's tank. Doopliss and Mimi were already fed up with Dimentio and Antonia.

"All right slick! Two can play at this game!" shouted Doopliss. His red eyes flashed, which scanned the tank and transformed their block car into another Russian tank.

"Fire in the hole!" squealed Mimi. Their cannon was launched, which hit Dimentio's tank and disabled it, leaving them out of the competition.

"Really Dimmy? How could you let them hit us?" said Antonia.

"Ah, but it was your poor aiming and the fact that this tank is no faster than a tortoise, is what made us lose" replied Dimentio.

Mario and Luigi were now in first place only to be met by an explosion from the rear.

"Look out for those landmines Bro!" yelled Luigi.

"Landmines?" asked Mimi. She looked ahead and saw a whole field of them. "*gasp* Doopliss, you dummy, change us back!" But it was too late; they ran over several landmines and blew up out of the completion.

"Stop the car, Crump" said Sir Grodus. The car halted to a stop right before they entered the landmine area.

"Buh sir! We're going to finish last!" said Lord Crump

"Gak Gak Gak Gak Gak! Not if I can help it!" he raised his scepter and sent a shockwave towards the mines, which triggered all of them at the same time, blowing Mario and Bleck out of the competition.

Sir Grodus and Lord Crump crossed the finish line with ease. The crowd cheered at their surprise victory.

"Congratulations!" said Mr. Smiley. "For your stunning victory, you get… a new fortress on the planet Mars!"

"Oh Yeah!" shouted Lord Crump. "Buh huh, who said bad guys can't win?"

"LET'S GIVE A HAND TO ALL OF OUR CONTESTANTS, WHO ALL MIRACULAOUSLY SURVIVED THE RACE!" The crowd applauded all of the competitors as they limped their way out of the rubble.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Third Event**

As Mr. Smiley watched all the contestants limp towards the exit, he spotted Mario and pointed his cane at him. A ray of energy shot Mario in the back which froze then levitated him in mid-air. "Hey! What's-a going on-a here?" said Mario.

This caught the attention of Mario's fellow companions, but the gate was already sealed before they could rush out to help. "Bro!" shouted Luigi.

"My sincerest apologies Mr. Mario…" said Mr. Smiley as he bowed with his hat. "But I'm afraid you're needed for our next event, ISN'T THAT RIGHT FOLKS?" The crowd answered with applause and shouts. "You see Mario, I've heard many of your past adventures and I found one of your challenges to be so entertaining that I decided to revive that old classic, which has tested your abilities as an acrobat."

"Mama Mia…" groaned Mario.

"I can see that you are too exhausted to know what I am referring to… SO LET'S BRING OUT OUR GUEST COMPETITOR!" The crowd shouts with excitement and a large grunting noise came out from behind the curtains followed by a monkey shriek.

"OH NOOOO! I…It-a can't be!" said Mario with anxiety.

"HERE COMES THE KING OF THE KONGO, THE BIG BANANA, THE ONE AND ONLYYYYY, DONKEY KONG!"

DK swung out from the curtains with a vine while his jazzy theme song was playing. He jumped and did a triple flip with perfect execution and lands triumphantly on the ground. The crowd went wild, while Mario's teeth were grinding, since he always wanted to beat his old foe in a second round.

Mr. Smiley stamped his cane and an obstacle course rises from the ground. But this course was in fact the very same obstacle course where Mario and DK faced off from their last encounter, with the ladders and barrels and levitating narrow platforms that only allowed Mario to move side to side without falling.

"The both of you will face off in this arena where DK will toss the barrels down, while Mario tries to ascend to the top and defeat DK. Here are the rules: Mario, you can only walk on the platform and climb on the ladders, if you fall off, game over, you can't use your hammer in this event or you will be disqualified. Also, DK you can only throw barrels at Mario, you can't go off trying to beat him, unless he has already made it to the top. DK, if you win, I will personally see to it that your jungle territory is expanded by 30%. Mario, if you win, you get the VIP card of Isle Delphino, where you can own property there and live in prosperity for the rest of your days. ARE YOU TWO READY?"

Both Mario and DK nodded and shook each others' hand, while showing a fire to each of their eyes. DK took his position on the top and readied his barrels, while Mario started to stretch.

Mr. Smiley took a second glance at the top platform "Hmmm… something is amiss here… Ah! Of course!" He stamped his cane, which transported Peach, tied up and asleep, on the top platform next to DK. "There! Perfect! I mean, what's a sundae without a cherry on top?" he said with a wholehearted laughter.

"Princess!" exclaimed Mario. DK was already over Peach, so he ignored her.

"NOW LET'S BEGIN!" announced Mr. Smiley.

DK starts to roll down the barrels, while Mario dashes towards the ladder to get to the 2nd platform. There, he is met by three barrels, which he jumps over with ease. DK grunts and figures that he need to step up his game.

As Mario advances to the 3rd platform, he sees two barrels with no space in between. Mario uses all of his leg strength to make it over the two barrels. He made the jump, but his footing was off, which made him slip and fall off the platform. The crowd made sounds of surprise thinking that Mario wasn't going to make it. Mario was able to grab onto that platform and pulled himself up. While he was trying to recover from the shock, he was met by two more barrels. He made the jump and climbed onto the 4th platform. DK was enraged, he did not want this mustached marauder beat him a second time, so he furiously sent down more barrels.

Mario saw the stampede of barrels coming his way, so he quickly ran towards the nearest ladder climbed it and hung on until all the barrels above him had passed. Unfortunately, one of the barrels climbed down the ladder where Mario was. "Oh come-a on! How's-a that-a even possible?" yelled Mario as he quickly jumped onto the barrel beneath him. Mario steadied his balance and started to jump in all the barrels that were coming towards him. The crowd started to murmur about how this event just lost its excitement.

This did not please Mr. Smiley. As much as he wanted to light the barrels on fire, he knew that it would be cheating, so he reluctantly restrained himself, as he watched his crowd boo him. "Come you ape, do something!" he thought.

DK saw Mario jumping on the barrels, so he slammed his big fist and caused all five platforms to quake. Mario lost his balance on the barrel and jumped onto the ladder and climbed onto the 5th platform where he faced off DK. However, as soon as Mario climbed up, he was already smashed in the face by the raging ape. The crowd cheered with excitement. Mario recovered himself and dashed towards DK. DK swung his mighty fist at Mario. Mario ducked and counterattacked with a strong uppercut, which hit DK square in the chin. DK started to lose his balance, but he recovers quickly, while Mario backed up towards the end of the platform. DK jumped in attempt to cannonball Mario, but Mario quickly ran forward and held onto something. DK slammed onto the edge of the platform and caused the whole platform to flip upside down. Mario grabbed Peach just before she fell, while DK fell down hard.

The crowd cheered for the victorious plumber, while DK wallowed in his defeat. Mr. Smiley stamped his cane, sent DK away to his home, and descended from his balcony and raised Mario's tired arm. "BEHOLD YOUR CHAMPION! Now Mario, you have won this match, which means you win your prize!" said Mr. Smiley in delight.

"Yippie!" exclaimed Mario right before he collapse.

"Well! Looks like our hero needs some rest, so my spectators, I'm afraid that's all for today, but come back tomorrow for even more thrills!" The crowd cheered for their Ringmaster as he exits with Mario and Peach. Mr. Smiley looked upon the unconscious plumber and smiled. "Good work, Mr. Mario, I'll see to it that you get a long and nice rest for your performance. Perhaps you will be the one to give me the challenge I've been waiting for so long."

**Hey guys! Here's a chance for you to send your ideas to be part of my next chapters. Send me your comments of what the next event will be like. If I like your ideas, it's gonna be part of the show. Make sure you format it like this:**

**Event Name:**

**Type: (racing, fighting, obstacle course, game show etc.)**

**Objective:**

**Rules:**

**Twists: (make sure you instant message me about this so it can be a surprise)**

**Prize:**

**Also you can send me your OC's to be part of any of event. Just format it like this:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Age: (optional)**

**Gender:**

**Skills:**

**Purpose: (in terms of how they'll be part of the show)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just to warn you guys, this chapter has some M rated themes. If you're sure you can handle reading mature stuff, then by all means. Otherwise, skip to the part where it says 'the next morning' (it will be in bold) Not sure if that means that I have to change my story's rating, but yea… just sayin'… I WARNED YOU!**

**The Following Night… / Dimentio's First Test**

After the contestants had finished their racing event, they had retired for the day to enjoy themselves to many of Mr. Smiley's accommodations. Mario and Luigi ate pasta at the café. Peach and Timpani went for a swim. Bleck and Grodus played chess in the library. Crump, Bowser, and O'Chunks worked out in the gym. Nastasia, Antonia, and Mimi were having their girls night out at the spa. Doopliss watched T.V and Dimentio sat in his room plotting a way to free himself from his uncle's prison.

Meanwhile in Mr. Smiley's study, Mr. Zep was finishing counting today's earnings, while Mr. Smiley meditated.

"I believe it's time to test Dimentio's 'loyalty' to Antonia" declared Mr. Smiley intuitively.

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

"Well… it is common for people to be unfaithful to others through their negative attributes. Of course, I am referring to lust, greed, and cowardice."

"So how do we know if these attributes are still strong in Dimentio?"

Mr. Smiley gave a devilish grin. "Why, Mr. Zep, it is common knowledge that lust comes from the attraction of other women." He said this as if he had experience that sort.

"So we're going to have someone seduce him?" said Mr. Zep while drinking. It was a long day for him.

"Oh, not just anyone… Mimi" Mr. Smiley chuckled with amusement.

Mr. Zep shattered his glass and looked at Mr. Smiley as if he had gone insane this time.

"By the look on your face… I'd say you agree with me! Good show, Mr. Zep!" said Mr. Smiley with a wholesome laughter.

Mr. Zep just sat there, shocked and horrified at what might happen.

Mr. Smiley cleared his throat and controlled himself "Now then Mr. Zep, you are to persuade our green shape shifter to… well, you know."

"Shall I sneak the love potion into her drink?" inquired Mr. Zep

Mr. Smiley put on a stern face and shook his head disapprovingly. "I'm disappointed in you Mr. Zep. Tsk, you always want to do things the easy way… fine then, bring Mimi to my study, so that I can talk with her… alone. You may take the night off."

Mr. Zep, unsure of what to do next, left the room to find Mimi. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

That night, the contestants had already gone to bed. Mr. Zep was wearing his light green P.J.s with dark green money signs on them. He woke from his slumber to go to the restroom. Down the hall, he heard noises.

"Strange… no one should be up this late" thought Mr. Zep. He made a gesture with his hand, spoke an incantation and concealed his presence. He followed the noise into Mr. Smiley's study, and put his ear on the door to listen in on what was happening.

"Mimimimimi, golly Smiley! I had no idea you were so… flexible!" said the green shape shifter with delight.

"Well, *grunts with effort* let's just say I had practice…" This voice belonged to Mr. Smiley.

"Mimimimi! Stop, you're tickling me!" squeaked Mimi.

Mr. Zep was horrified at what he just heard as his hyperactive mind started to mass produce images of indescribable horror. "My Grambi! Are they actually…?" thought Mr. Zep with a sickly green face.

Mr. Smiley sounded like he was panting. "Now then… right hand GREEN!"

"EEEP!" squealed Mimi. There was a thud to the floor as Mr. Zep heard sighs of relief.

"*gag* I can't believe you'd go this far… wait a minute… right hand green? What kind of position is that?" murmured Mr. Zep to himself.

"Well, looks like I won" declared Mr. Smiley with a triumphant tone.

"Tee hee, all right then. Tomorrow, I'll flirt with Dimmy"

"Well you're going to have to do more than just flirting to get Dimentio to cheat."

Mimi gave a little smirk. "Please, even Dimmy can't resist me." With that Mimi left the study, while Mr. Zep entered in and saw Mr. Smiley buttoning up his coat.

"Oh! Mr. Zep, you should be in bed getting sleep."

"Sir, I'd like to know why Mimi was in your study" said Mr. Zep anxiously.

"Oh that? How embarrassing… err… well… ahem, we were having a lovely game of… Twister!"

"Twister?" Mr. Zep started to remember Mr. Smiley saying 'right hand GREEN!' "Oh… that actually makes sense…" Mr. Zep sighed as if he just woke up from a nightmare.

"You see, after I had a talk with Mimi about my plans for Dimentio, she seemed a bit skeptical at first and a bit angry when I suggested that she should flirt with Dimentio, seeing as how she and Antonia have a good friendship. But, I convinced her that it would be good for Antonia to expose Dimentio for the cheating backstabber he really is. She later insisted that we play Twister… what did you think we were doing?"

"Well, I thought that…"

Mr. Smiley instantaneously figured out what Mr. Zep thought and smiled in amusement "Oh you thought that she and I?... Oh ho ho ho! Mr. Zep, you should know better, you naughty man. Did you really think that I would violate a young girl like her? I may be a charming man with simple pleasures, but I am certainly not a pervert.*yawns* Well, I'll just retire to my room. Try to get some sleep Mr. Zep" Mr. Smiley left the room with a satisfied look on his face.

Mr. Zep, who was still unsure of what had happened that night, went to the wine cellar and drank himself to oblivion.

**The next morning…**

All the contestants woke up pleasantly from their night and went to the dining room to receive their breakfast and unfortunately, their next event. Mr. Smiley greeted his guest with delight.

"Well good morning! I trust you all slept comfortably" said the ringmaster.

Mimi, who was not yet at the table, went down the stairs with a skimpy red dress and sat right next to Dimentio. "Good morning, Dimmy!" said Mimi cheerfully.

Dimentio was somewhat disturbed at her attire. "Is that a dress or did you skin some poor creature and decided to call it clothing?" Antonia started to snicker.

Mimi seemed to be a bit annoyed. "Hmph! If you must know, I wanted to look good for my next performance."

"Bleh heh heh Bleck! Your enthusiasm never ceases to amaze me, my minion! Says Bleck"

Mimi started to flush. "Oh do you like it countie?"

Mr. Smiley cleared his throat and slowly shook his head at Mimi, who seemed to have gotten the message.

"Oh right… hey Dimmy, what do ya say we go walk around later, you know, just to see if there's anything fun to do around?"

"Why this all of a sudden?... oh I see… you're just trying to lure me in to a dark alley just so you can get revenge for what I did to the count" said Dimentio amused.

"Come on Dimmy, don't rude to her. Just spend some time bonding with her, *whispers* at least this way she'll seem less threatening to you if you apologize" insisted Antonia.

"She'll always be as threatening as a bob-omb near a gas station, regardless of whether or not I try to 'bond' with her. Besides I'd very much rather be with you" stated Dimentio.

Mr. Smiley made a rude gagging noise to stop the conversation, though as skeptical of Dimentio's 'change', he had to admit that he did pass the first test. Mimi gave up and averted her energy into getting Count Bleck's attention.

Mr. Zep bursted through the door and frantically ran towards Mr. Smiley with a letter that had a strange seal of a bear on it. "Sir, we have a problem" said Mr. Zep.

"Let me see…" Mr. Smiley took the letter and as kept reading on, his disposition seemed to have gotten grimmer. Mr. Smiley tapped his glass with his spoon. "Everyone…"

The table became silent. Mr. Smiley put on a forced smile to conceal his anxiety. "I'm afraid I am needed in my study for the moment, so while I'm gone, get yourselves ready for the next event, which will be a small time questionnaire, with a chance to win many prizes!"

The contestants cheered for joy as they head off to their 'harmless' next event. Mr. Zep and Mr. Smiley rushed off to the study room and lock the doors. There was an awkward silence.

"Sir, I suggest… that under the unexpected circumstances… that we should 'postpone' all activities of the Crimson Circus until we resolve this problem" said Mr. Zep

"No, the crowd wants a show to remember, and I shall deliver…" said Mr. Smiley with a monotone.

"But… HE's coming back, from what you've told me about this person, we should at least take the necessary precautions in mounting a defense"

Mr. Smiley shook his head "Any defense would be useless… the best thing to do is to welcome him like any other guest."

"I understand… but if things get out of hand we should…"

"NO! I cannot let a minor setback get in my way of giving the greatest show on Earth!"

"But this is more than just a setback… his brute strength alone can rival your powers…"

"As far as he knows, we're still friends. So when he comes here, tend to his wishes, but DON'T look him in the eyes, he'll probably stay for just a day…"

The discussion was interrupted by a large crashing of the front gates…

"Shall I fetch the tea?" asked Mr. Zep.

**I bet you people were thinking exactly what I wanted you to think in the first part of the chapter XD. But anyways, will Dimentio pass his next two tests? Who is this mysterious visitor? Has he come in aid of the contestants or for the ruination of Mr. Smiley? Just keep reading and you'll find out lol. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm adding in a new OC in this story! Hope you like him (unless you're an American, in which case, start hating his guts lol)**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

"Sir, shouldn't you be hosting the event about now?" asked Mr. Zep.

"I actually don't care for quiz shows very much, it's too predictable" answered the ringmaster. "Besides, I already had Big Top fill in for my absence."

Thundering footsteps approached the study as Mr. Zep anxiously prepared the tea. A large fist sends the door flying towards Mr. Smiley, who was able to stop the collision with a gesture and reattached to the wall. A large giant with a large brown beard walks in with a hat that Toads wear, except this one had no spots, only a red star. He only wearing a brown vest made of Goomba skin and a large iron diaper. He held a rusty axe in his right hand. He smiled at Smiley revealing his horrible oral hygiene.

"Comrade Smiley!" bellowed the giant with a deep Russian accent. "Is good see you again! (it's good to see you again)" He embraced Mr. Smiley and smothered him with brotherly love.

"Ack! *gasp* it's… nice to see you… too, Boris" said Mr. Smiley while suffocating.

Boris released Smiley and examined him by his clothing. "Looking good bro! Red clothes remind Boris of Mother Mussha" said Boris with a hearty laughter.

Mr. Smiley caught his breath and sat down to drink. "Ahem, yes well, what brings you here, old friend?"

"Boris here for Circus, for old job!" declared Boris while striking several poses to show off his physique.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid that 'Boris the Beast-tamer' really doesn't strike the audience as exciting anymore."

"Khorsho (okay), I vill take nother job…" said Boris with a darkened expression.

Mr. Smiley chuckled nervously. "Well, I'll see if I can find the right position for you… in the meantime, you should go home. If I can find a job, I'll send you a letter."

"Da (yes), but I stay here, Da?" asked Boris using his 'nicer' voice.

"Well… err…. I don't think that…"

"I STAY here, DA?" repeated Boris with a more intimidating voice.

Mr. Smiley started to perspire rapidly while retaining his nervous smile. "The only room we have left is the cellar, but I don't think you'll like it very much so…"

"Aha! I take basement! It just like home! Spaseeba (Thank you) comrade Smiley! You know Boris too well!" said Boris with happiness.

"Don't mention it…" grumbled Mr. Smiley.

Boris left the study to unpack his things in the cellar. Mr. Zep walked towards Mr. Smiley to bring up some very upsetting news.

"Sir, we have another problem…" said Mr. Zep.

Mr. Smiley gave a deep sigh. "Whatever it is, I think will have to wait until I can figure out how to get that oaf out of my circus."

"I'm afraid it can't sir. The audience… they hated the quiz show…"

"WHAT!" shouted Mr. Smiley.

"It seems that Big Top couldn't handle the pressure of hosting the event."

"Why? How hard is it for one person to host a measly quiz show?"

"Big Top said that Dimentio and Antonia both harassed him when he was giving out questions. At first the crowd laughed at Big Top's expense, but they started to boo when they got tired of the stalling."

Mr. Smiley scowled "Those two little…" Mr. Smiley then hatched an idea, one that could solve all of his problems, he gave a wide menacing grin.

It was Mr. Zep's turn to sigh. He knew an idea being hatch when he saw one. "What did you have in mind, sir?"

"*chuckle* I believe it's time for Dimentio's second test, and Boris' entrance…"

"What do you mean?"

"All will be explained at dinner…"

That night…

The contestants returned to the dining room fearing the worst because of the poor performance. They sat down with their host, who unexpectedly gave a smile.

"Well! This was quite a day wasn't it? I gave you all a break from the violence for ONE day, and you all managed to screw me over in the process" said the ringmaster, while retaining his sunny disposition.

The contestants started to get nervous, except for Dimentio, who seemed surprisingly calm.

"Now I know that only a few people were to blame for this outrage, so I will take the appropriate action… but before that, I'd like all of you to meet a friend of mine… oh BORIS!" said Mr. Smiley in a high-pitched voice.

Thundering footsteps started to approach the dining room, a door was opened and Boris entered the scene, while looking at the contestants, he stopped to look at Bowser and gave a hearty laughter.

"Ha Ha HA! Comrade Smiley, you know better, dinner not go on chair. It go on table!" said Boris while referring Bowser as dinner.

"GWAR! Just whadaya mean by that, tiny?" roared Bowser.

Boris was shocked at this for a moment. "Smiley! You forgot, kill dinner first, then serve! Here, let Boris do it…" he raised his axe at Bowser. Bowser, while horrified, defended himself by breathing fire on the burly toad. This hardly had any effect on Boris, but it did startle him for a moment.

Boris shook it off and laughed with amusement. "Oh HO HO! It's just like home, because in Musha, Turtle Soup Eat You!"

Before thing started to get out of hand, Mr. Smiley intervened. "Actually, Boris, this is one of my competitors, Bowser."

Boris and Bowser gave each other a grunt and sat down.

"Now that we're all acquainted with each other, I'm going to tell you what's about to happen next" continued Mr. Smiley. "First off, because today's event was a disaster, we are going to make it up to the audience by giving them an event similar to the first on we had, just to satisfy the crowd's desire for blood." He pointed at Boris. "Our friend Boris, who used to be known as 'Boris the Beast-tamer', is now going to be known as 'Boris the Butcher.' Dimentio, you are going to face off with him in a duel."

Dimentio lost his cool and started to sweat. He knew that he would be pummeled by Boris if he went in alone.

"Oh don't worry Dimentio, you're not going in there alone…" Mr. Smiley gave a smirk at Antonia. "Because I'm also going to throw in your girlfriend in the arena."

Dimentio refused to keep silent any longer. He stood up and referred to Mr. Smiley in a sarcastic manner. "Excuse me, UNCLE! But Toni had nothing to do with…"

Mr. Smiley scowled. "First of all, you do NOT use that tone with me, and secondly, I already know what she did to screw up the last event, so she has to participate!"

Dimentio, knowing that he would just make things worse, sat down miserably.

Mr. Smiley cleared his throat. "At any rate, you're all excused for tomorrow, only Dimentio, Antonia, and Boris will go to the arena."

Everyone finished their dinner and went off to bed. Dimentio stayed in his room, confident that he can bring down Mr. Smiley a second time, all he needed was the cooperation of the other contestants, which made Dimentio a bit skeptical, but he was still confident nonetheless.

**I got a lot of neat drawings of my OC, Mr. Smiley, Thanks for that! I'm still waiting on Luigifan and X-tremefighter, who are both talented artists. Can't wait to see what you guys drew! This next statement may as well be unnecessary, but just in case you haven't figured it out about Musha. Mushroom Kingdom is to United Kingdom as to Musha is to Russia. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided to change my pen name from CrypticCrossover to Beefnautz. Just cause my old pen name didn't feel right. I mean just what am i crossing over? :P**

**The Fifth Event, Mr. Smiley Outraged**

As Mr. Smiley walked out from his balcony to address his audience, he noticed a lot of dissatisfied grunts within the masses. He clears his throat and got his audience's undivided attention using sincerity in his speech.

"Fellow spectators… I, who promised you a show of a lifetime, would like to extend my sincerest apologies for what had happened yesterday. I know a lot of you have not attended today because of my poor planning, but I ASSURE YOU THAT TODAY, THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T HERE WILL REGRET MISSING AN EVENT THAT WILL ROCK YOU TO YOUR CORE!" The crowd was wooed by this and started cheering once more. "FOR THIS EVENT, WE WILL HAVE A SURVIVAL CHALLENGE! TWO DELINQUENTS WILL FACE OFF IN A DEATHMATCH FOR 15 MINUTES AGAINST ONE OF THE CRIMSON CIRCUS'S GREATEST VETERENS OF ALL TIME! NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN FOR, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE MERCILESS BORIS THE BUUUUTCHEEER!" The crowd goes in a frenzy as the Russian Toad Giant makes his appearance. "NOW LET'S BRING ON OUR VICTIMS!"

The crowd starts booing at the appearance of Antonia and Dimentio. "We're about as dead as a doornail aren't we…" stated Antonia as she scowled at the ringmaster on the balcony.

"Ugh, just leave the metaphors and similes to me" replied Dimentio.

"CONTESTANTS BEGIN!" announced Mr. Smiley. As the crowd started to scream with excitement, Mr. Smiley pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Boris, can you hear me?"

"Da, boss" replied the giant.

"Listen, I am willing to let you freelance on this one, but just until I give you further orders, understand?"

"Da."

"Excellent, now go out there and beat your communist ideals into their skulls" said Mr. Smiley with a chuckle.

Mr. Zep was still worried about this decision. "Sir, is it really a good idea to let him do as he pleases?"

"Relax, although Boris is stubborn, he knows that without my guidance, the Crimson Circus would be nothing, and you can't really deny his loyalty toward the circus."

"Just what does this event have to do with Dimentio's second test?"

"*sinister chuckle* oh you'll see…"

As the two were talking, Boris was giving Dimentio and Antonia the beat down of their lives. Any magical attacks flung by Dimentio was met with Boris's resistance ability, which enable him to punch out any spell without receiving a scratch. Antonia attempted outmaneuver Boris by circling around him using her flight and aiming her spells at his head. Boris's inhumane speed made this tactic impossible to put into use.

Mr. Smiley laughed with every hit that Dimentio received from Boris's big fist, usually commented with the phrases 'Ooh, that gotta hurt!' or 'Ouch, even I felt that one!' After the first five minutes of carnage, Mr. Smiley got bored and decided to start the test. He picked up his walkie-talkie and yawned. "Hey um Boris?"

"Da, Boss?" said Boris while swinging Dimentio around like a broken toy.

"I'd like you to turn your attention on the girl from now on."

"Vich one? Girl vith dress or girl vith hair?"

"*snickers* Okay, first off Dimentio is the boy in the dress."

"You sure boss? He smell too pretty to be man"

Mr. Smiley's snickering became loud laughter. "Yes, he's a boy *attempts to contain laughter*. Just target Antonia, I want to see if he's willing to put live on the line for her, or bail out."

"Da, Boss." Boris released Dimetio, who was coughing up blood, and attacked Antonia.

Antonia was able to gather enough energy to make her transformation into a large dragon. The crowd was awed and Mr. Smiley seemed quite impressed.

The transformation shocked Boris and caught him off guard. Antonia swung her tail at him and effectively smacked him into the wall. She started to try to shoot out flames, but Boris recovered quickly and jumped at her throat and crushed the windpipe. Antonia screamed and fell to the floor with smoke arising from her mouth. Dimentio witnessed the whole thing in shock. He grabbed a sharp metal object and plunged it into the back of Boris' neck. Boris roared and lashed out at Dimentio before he could go aid Antonia. Then Boris put his foot over Dimentio's body to prevent him from leaving and swung his mighty fists into Dimentio's face with sheer hate. The crowd who once cheered for more action gasped in horror and sympathy for the poor jester.

Even Mr. Smiley thought this was too much. "Umm Boris, could you lighten up a bit?"

Boris ignored this request and continued beating Dimentio's face.

"*nervous chuckle* Okay Boris, that's enough. You can stop now."

Boris still ignored Mr. Smiley, which infuriated him.

"BORIS, ARE YOU DAFT? I ORDERED YOU TO STOP!" roared Mr. Smiley.

Boris stopped punching Dimentio only to pick up his axe and deliver the finishing blow. Dimentio, who was near death accepted his fate and closed his eyes with tears of regret that he could not save Antonia.

The axe was swung, the crowd gasped in shock and amazement to see that Mr. Smiley, who appeared out of nowhere, blocked the finishing blow with his cane. Mr. Smiley's red burning aura intimidated Boris enough for him to step off of Dimentio, but his anger was still burning. "SMILEY! VHY DO YOU STOP BORIS!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I gave you an order and you refused to carry it out! And now you have the audacity to yell at me?" Mr. Smiley looked at Dimentio who was bleeding profusely, and healed him using a life shroom.

Dimentio woke up and was shocked to see himself alive and well, but not as shocked to see his uncle protecting him. "U-Uncle Smiley? Why this is unexpected… like a twister on a…" said Dimentio weakly.

"Would you shut it already? Grambi! I should have never let you read that 'Similes and Metaphors 101' book. YOU'RE NOT GOOD AT IT AND IT MAKES YOU SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT! Besides, the only reason you're still alive is because I'm the only one who gets the privilege of killing you. Now here, *gives Dimentio a Life Shroom* go attend to my other contestant and get out. I need to have a word with Boris."

Dimentio, fearing that Mr. Smiley would change his mind about sparing him, obeyed without question.

It was Boris' turn to yell. "SMILEY! I GAVE GOOD SHOW, BETTER THAN YOU CAN EVER DO! SO VHY DO YOU STOP BORIS?"

"Because this is MY circus, Boris, and if there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's disobedience. And because you have disgraced me, my circus, and yourself with such barbarism, (which I admire as so long as it is used properly), I will have to get rid of you myself!"

"BAH! You fight injured man in duel, Smiley? Then you disgrace yourself!"

"*chuckles* Oh Boris, you still don't get it do you? THIS is NOT a duel, more accurately it is an execution. Your execution, to be precise, so now I'm giving you a choice, leave now or die by my magic."

Boris let out a loud roaring laughter. "Boris STAY!"

"Hah! Wrong answer!" Mr. Smiley and Boris clashed their weapons with each other. Energy surged from their bodies with intense auras. The battle for the future control of the Crimson Circus had begun.


End file.
